Saiyaman
by Broly555
Summary: This is a story about a darker Sayiaman. Includes some slight romance and plenty of action. Goku JrxOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z, GT, or anything else you can think of.

Summary: This is a new take on the character Saiyaman. It is a dark story that takes some parts and elements from BATMAN and SPIDERMAN. It's basically a story about Goku Jr becoming a cool version of Saiyaman. There are some religious implications in part 2, but nothing too serious. The story is a romance/action story and I would appreciate some feedback on what you think. Any grammatical errors need to be pointed out if you see any.

Saiyaman 

Part 1

Goku Jr's heart burst every time he thought of Bella Briefs. He had completely fallen for her blue hair and green eyes and it ate at his heart ever since school had started. That was in September. It was now February 12 and he still felt the same way about her. He was on his way home, going down Phillips Avenue, thinking about her, when he saw a woman getting mugged by two big men. They had beat her and run off with her money and valuables. Little did Goku Jr know that this would be the start of a great adventure in his life...

Goku Jr felt his blood boil as he clenched his teeth trying to control his anger. You see, he had witnessed this kind of crime many times and had heard about much worse crimes. Every time he heard about one, his rage increased. What Goku Jr had just witnessed began to push him over the edge. He hadn't felt this kind of rage since he was in elementary. Goku Jr felt immense power flowing through his blood, his mind, and his entire body. With a scream, Goku Jr felt the power surge stop. Goku Jr took a look at his hand.

_No way! Is my hand on fire? I don't feel pain_ Thought Goku Jr with a wide-open mouth as he noticed a yellow aurora engulfing his hand. He looked around and found a broken mirror. His entire body shimmered with the golden aurora. His hair was on end in a blond color.

_How can this be? I must've not been thinking so clearly when I went insane as a child._ With that last thought, Goku Jr ran on home.

Later that night, after returning to his original state, Goku Jr was rummaging through some old stuff in the attic when he came across an old box. He opened it to find a bunch of old newspaper clippings. He was quite surprised at what he found.

"What is this stuff?" thought Goku Jr out loud. It was a bunch of newspaper articles about a super hero. He was called the Great Saiyaman, but Goku recognized him as grandma Pan's father, Gohan. The articles told of all his helping people and defeating evil villains. It was at this moment when Goku Jr began to form his plan.

"I must become Saiyaman," thought Goku Jr, "But not the one that people were used to seeing. It must be sleeker, darker, more powerful, and definitely not geeky."

Goku Jr raced to his closet and began to rummage through his clothes. He had particulars in mind. He was looking for Black pants, black gloves, a black long sleeve shirt, black vest to store stuff and for looks. Once Goku Jr found his stuff, he ran back up to the attic based on a hunch, after tearing open some boxes, found the boots that great grandpa Goku had worn. Then Goku Jr raced down to his room and pulled out and old black T-shirt and some scissors and cut out a black mask to cover his face. Goku Jr closed his door and put on all his stuff before taking a good look in the mirror before he got angry and transformed into his blond hair-on-end form. Goku Jr was more than pleased with the results. Saiyaman was going to have quite the return party.

Goku Jr stored his stuff in a box and stuffed it in his closet. He then went and ate dinner with Grandma Pan.

"So how was School Today, Goku?" Asked Pan.

"OK." Replied Goku Jr.

"You still got a crush on the Briefs girl?"

"I've been over that for a long time now." Lied Goku Jr with a blush.

"Anyways, enjoy dinner. I'm going out to a card class and I'll be back late."

"OK."

As soon as Pan left the driveway, Goku ran for his bedroom. He went into his Blond Form and put on his costume. He opened the window and dropped to the ground with grace. After making sure that nobody was watching, He flew into the air and Hovered for a second.

_I'm FLYING!!!!! How is this possible? It's all coming by Instinct. This is definitely a first for me. Anyways, I better patrol the streets. Lots of mugging happens around here._

Just at that moment a woman's screams interrupted his train of thought. After locating the source, Saiyaman dropped below, behind a tree by where the villains were. Running faster than the speed of light, Saiyaman appeared behind the two men. The two men turned around and their eyes got big.

"Your time is up!" Screamed Saiyaman as he kicked one of them in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

After delivering a slap to the other mugger's face, Saiyaman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who are you?" Screamed the mugger.

"I'm Saiyaman!"

"I thought that Saiyaman was a good-natured hero."

"I'm a new Saiyaman. I'm not a cheery guy. In fact, I am the light in the darkness!" Screamed Saiyaman as he knocked the mugger out. He turned to the lady and told her to call the police and that he would tie them up.

I must head to the capsule corporation. I must find Bella! I can feel my heart beat faster! She may be able to help out.

After tying the two muggers up, Saiyaman went for Capsule corporation and land in the middle of a warehouse complex. Using some pretty cool stealth, Saiyaman managed to sneak into the building that Bella Briefs lived in. After sneaking down the hallway, Saiyaman snuck into the bedroom where Bella was located.

What a bedroom it was! In one corner was a typical bedroom. In another was a personal theater. In another was an Olympic swimming pool. Goku Jr hovered to the top of the ceiling as Bella Briefs walked out of her bathroom door. The mere sight of her made Saiyaman's alter ego go a bit crazy in hormones.

_WOW!!!!! That is one fine woman. And She's my age! Her swimsuit really shows...Stop it. You have a job to do. Ask her Now._

Saiyaman dropped down behind Bella and she turned around and was about to scream.

"Don't scream. Don't call the Guards. I need your help, Bella Briefs.

"How?"

"Your family has the greatest technology in the world. I need a better suit than this so I can fight crime better. This suit can be easily destroyed. I need the best suit ever made. How long would it take to make such a suit?"

"About a week of constant work."

"Thanks! I must leave now."

Bella watched with interested eyes as Saiyaman opened her window and flew into the night. She got the feeling that this may be a special guy.

"Saiyaman..."

Saiyaman got to his house and snuck through the window. His clock showed 11:30. Goku Jr put his costume in the box and hid it in his closet. He felt so tired and went to bed. Good thing He didn't have homework that night...

Goku Jr barely woke up to his alarm in the morning and was eating his breakfast when he noticed that Pan wasn't talking.

"What's wrong?" Asked Goku Jr.

"Watch the T.V," She merely said.

Goku Jr turned to the T.V and saw tape of Him at Capsule corp. last night. The food fell out of Goku Jr's mouth.

"I know that was you, Goku. What were you thinking?"

"I was getting help from the Briefs. I thought that I had avoided all the cameras."

"You have no training. You have no experience. What can you hope to accomplish?"

"I will help those who need it. I won't let the innocent be picked on by criminals."

"You need a few new Techniques to continue your hero work, Goku. I can help you, but not any time soon. In a few weeks is when I have a free day to take you to Mount Pou for training."

Five days had passed since that morning incident had passed. Saiyaman continued to make the news and turn in many criminals. Goku Jr started to get luck and was talking with Bella at lunch and with puck during breaks and classes. Rumors spread about Bella that she liked someone of low social status. She denied that this was true, but that didn't matter to other people. Goku Jr also noticed that his science teacher, Dr Garlic, had been missing lately, which was also the time when a new villain appeared. He went by the name of Frieza and had destroyed a few military training camps. Goku Jr was sure that he would meet up with this villain soon.

Bella had invited Goku Jr to church that Sunday. Dressing in his best attire, Goku Jr sat in the middle row with Bella in the youth group room and they started talking.

"How was school this week?" Asked Bella.

"It was good," Responded Goku Jr.

"What do you think of This Saiyaman?"

"I think he's a true hero."

"He seems to be hated by some."

"Some heroes don't get positive attention."

"That's true."

Some time had passed when Goku Jr popped a question.

"Bella, will you be my Girlfriend?"

Bella turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked.

"I don't want to hurt you and I'm not sure if that kind of relationship would last, but yes, I would like to be your boyfriend."

It was at this time that the power went out and people from the main sanctuary started screaming without rest.

"Do you love me?" Asked Bella.

"I...don't know. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm going to check out what happened in the sanctuary."

Goku Jr ran out behind the church with his backpack and began to put on his costume after he transformed into what Pan called a super Sayian. He didn't care about a being a Sayian legend as long as he was helping people. Saiyaman flew to above the church and saw a lizard-like being flying around a hole in the sanctuary. Saiyaman dropped behind him. The creature turned around.

"So, This is the great Saiyaman, I take it?"

"I'm the one who will kill you, you slime."

"You're no match for the power of Frieza!"

The two warriors immediately began to exchange melee blows at a speed far beyond the imagination of anyone. It was almost like a battle between gods. The fight really started to heat up when Saiyaman instinctively started to throw balls of concentrated energy. They were hitting their mark and forcing Frieza to back off. Suddenly, Frieza fired an automatic weapon from his wrist, forcing Saiyaman on the defensive. Saiyaman leaped around the corner and hid for a second. When he looked around the corner, he saw Frieza heading for the youth group! Saiyaman took chase and found him going after the children. Saiyaman instinctively leapt and tackled Frieza to the floor. After a brief moment of wrestling, Saiyaman grabbed Frieza's leg and threw him through a wall to the outside. As soon as he ran out, Saiyaman caught a glimpse of Frieza flying away.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, SAYIAMAN!!!!!!"

Saiyaman ran back to check up on the teens in the youth group. Bella ran up to Saiyaman with a look of fear.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." encouraged Saiyaman.

"I wanted to tell you that your respect with the church youth group has grown considerably. We are honored to meet you," explained Bella quietly.

"Thanks. Be seeing you!" Said Saiyaman as he flew off into the horizon.

.………………………..

Goku Jr tried for days to tell her that he loved her and that he was Saiyaman, but he lost his nerve every time. Today he was going to give it one last try before he sought for help. He had walked into the hallway when he ran into many jeers from some seniors who were harassing Goku Jr because he was the boyfriend of Bella Briefs.

Heads up Goku Jr! This is your chance to tell Bella you love her thought Goku Jr as he walked to Bella sitting at a table in the courtyard.

"Hey Bella!" greeted Goku Jr.

"Hey Goku!" replied Bella.

"How're your parents?"

"They keep working hard on the suit for Saiyaman."

"You have great parents. Really!"

"Thank you!"

'Bella, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Just as Goku was opening his mouth to proclaim his love for her, a man asked if He was Goku Jr.

"Yes, I am."

"Your Grandma Pan was found Dead."

With That, Goku Jr walked on home and spent two days in his room. He experienced so much emotional pain that he came down with a 102-degree fever. In the late night of the Second day, Goku Jr got a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Goku Jr.

"Howdy Saiyaman! I just took your blue-haired friend from school and if you don't come rescue her, who knows what will happen." Jeered Frieza.

"If you hurt her, I'll make your demise slow and painful." Boomed Goku Jr in his Saiyaman voice.

"Meet me at the top of the tallest tower at midnight if you want to see your friend again" sneered Frieza as he hung up.

Goku Jr ran his familiar route to his bedroom and was out the window in a flash. He was just putting on the mask as he landed on the ground. Midnight was in a few minutes. He had to go quickly if he wanted to be on time. Unfortunately, the fatigue and hot head factor really kicked in.

_Darn! I must still have the 102-degree fever. I better be smart, because I'm only running on half-strength._

Moving at a rate still impossible for the human eye to detect, Saiyaman arrived at the bridge to see Frieza at the top, holding a screaming Bella by her arms.

"Let's test your reflexes, Saiyaman!!" Raged Frieza as he let her drop towards the water below. Saiyaman immediately flew at Bella and intercepted her. As soon as Saiyaman dropped Bella on dry ground, a Flying Frieza grabbed Saiyaman by his shirt and threw him into an abandoned base on a small island 300 yards away in a large river.

Saiyaman braced himself as he was tossed through several cement walls into a base full of old tanks. Just as a groggy Saiyaman was recovering from the blow, a flame grenade exploded, catching his clothes on fire. Saiyaman rolled around, but the fire wouldn't go out. While still ablaze, Saiyaman ran out and dove in the water. After a few seconds, he re-emerged out of the water and lied on the ground. Half of his costume was burnt off and the rest was torn and wet. The boots and the mask were completely destroyed. A sound caused Saiyaman to look up. It was Frieza, looking like he was ready to laugh, which he did.

"I can't believe it would be this easy to destroy you, Saiyaman. You were such a pain before. Now you're child's play!"

With that, Frieza kicked Saiyaman right in the gut, and then whacked him with his tail into a wall. As Saiyaman was getting up, Frieza fired his automatic weapons at him. As soon as Saiyaman tried to get up from that, Frieza pinned him onto the ground.

"After I kill you, I'm going to take my sweet time with your female friend and anyone else you care about. The city is mine now!"

Saiyaman felt his blood boil. He suddenly felt his full power coming back to him as his rage increased. Just as Frieza sent his tail at Saiyaman's throat, Saiyaman recovered and swung Frieza into a molding war tank. As Frieza was getting up, Saiyaman charged through a wall behind Frieza and smashed him away. When Frieza got up, he met the full force of an angry Saiyaman. Energy blasts and fists and feet flew way too fast for Frieza to stop. His shiny armor began to crumble and break down under the power of Saiyaman's attack. Just as Saiyaman was about to deliver the final blow, Frieza began to plead with his life.

"Goku Jr, it's me!" said a familiar voice.

Frieza pulled off his metal mask and his face shocked Saiyaman right out of his socks.

"Dr Garlic? Why?"

"I was possessed by the spirit of Frieza. Frieza hurt all those people. I had nothing to do with it."

"LIAR!!"

"How could I lie? I would never lie to you."

"NO! YOU KILLED MY GRANDMA!! YOU TRIED TO KILL BELLA!!"

"Please help me, Goku Jr."

"I'LL NEVER HELP YOU!!"

"Burn in hell, Saiyaman!!" screamed Frieza as a swirling blade came from behind Saiyaman. Our hero dropped on his belly, avoiding the blade, which in turn cut Dr Garlic in half...

Goku Jr struggled to regain conscience as he staggered towards Bella, completely bruised and bloodied. He could feel his arms in the cold. Deep breathing was becoming difficult. Bella was right in front of him when he passed out, muttering her name along the way...

"Are you ok, Goku Jr?"

"Bella..."

Goku Jr woke with a start. He took a quick glance around the room. He was in Bella's bedroom, in Bella's bed. Bella was sitting next to him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine. I guess you know who I really Am." muttered Goku Jr.

"My parents as well. Don't worry about it. We won't tell anyone," promised Bella.

"I guess you know that I love you."

"Yes," said Bella as her eyes watered up.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought that you had died. I thought that I had lost someone I cared about. I thought that my chance for happiness."

"You'll never lose me to death on the battlefield, Bella."

Bella and Goku exchanged a hug then. They wanted the hug to last forever, and it would have if they hadn't heard the grunt at the door. Bella and Goku turned to see who was at the door.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," said an older-looking man.

"Daddy!!" screeched Bella as she ran to hug him. After a brief exchange, Mr. briefs began to talk to Goku Jr.

"It's finally done."

"The suit?"

"Yes," said Mr. Briefs as Bella ran up to Goku Jr.

"Do you really have to fight? Why can't we just forget about it and be together? Why do you have to risk not being with me? Why?"

Goku Jr looked at Bella as his new costume was wheeled in. After looking at it, Goku Jr said two words that put an end to any further questions that Bella may have had.

"It's who I am," he said as he went Super Sayian and donned his new armor. The shiny black armor made Saiyaman look considerably darker. He then put on his new stick-on mask and walked out of the room…


End file.
